I'll Miss You
by houdinicat3
Summary: It's a week before graduation for Phil and Keely. The two 18 year olds still haven't confessed their love. When Phil finds a letter that Keely wrote but never mailed to him after he told her that he was moving in Milking It what happens when he finds it
1. The Letter

**I'll Miss You**

By houdinicat3

A/N: I'm back with a Phil of the Future fic. This takes place during Phil and Keely's senior year (18 years old) of high school. It also is based around a flash back that exists inside the episode where they make the pudding dispenser that runs on the milk engine. If you haven't seen it, to summarize: Phil and Keely make an invention for the science fair that turns out to be too futuristic. Phil's dad says that they have to move away. The flashback takes place in Keely's POV after Phil told her about moving. So please read and review (be kind) This in the "present" when they're 18.

Keely was trying to find an outfit to wear under her graduation gown. Phil and Tia were at her house helping her decide (actually Tia was helping her decide and Phil was there already because they were playing a video game "GalactiGirl and the Tin Tzu" Phil made it clear that the 't' was silent because Keely kept saying it wrong. (A/N my friend will know what that means) Keely ran to her closet over and over again and waited each time for Tia to turn it down.

"You're kidding, right?"

"That's so not your color!"

"No way!"

"Next!" etc. Finally she decided on a pink mini skirt with ruffles and a tight pink and black horizontally striped long sleeve knit shirt. She remembered when she used the Newager while wearing this outfit. That had gone terribly wrong. Keely went into her closet to change while Tia and Phil waited. Tia said that she had to go home for dinner but would be back later. Phil decided to poke around the room he had known so well to find some gum.

Phil's POV from right then

'I wonder what happened to that pack of gum I let her borrow in physics yesterday?' He thought. He looked through her physics notebook. No go. He checked her purse. Phil looked everywhere (A/N Keely had told Phil that he could always look around her room because she had nothing to hide from him. Or did she wink wink) Down hearted from his failure he looked for her candy stash instead. (A/N he's not disrespecting her privacy because she let him go through her stuff. They were just so close that she trusted him even if he found a diary or something like that.) He found it but he also found something else. It was a letter that she wrote but never sent. It was from his first year in Pickford in 2004. Curious he decided to read it after seeing it was addressed to him. He felt that it was wrong at first but his curiosity got to him.it said:

_Dear Phil,_

_I know that you're going anyday now and I'll slowly move on. It's going to be hard because I love and you know that I want you to stay. _

Phil couldn't believe what he had just read 'Did she say that she loved me?' He thought.

_It's hard to say goodbye. We have grown so close. I just want you to know that I'll miss you. I'll miss you and will always want to be with you. I love you ,Phil. No, it's not the best friend love. I knew ever since we met that I had feelings for you. I never knew that they would be this strong. I love you with my entire heart and wish that you felt the same way. _

_Love,_

_Keely_

'Wow' Phil thought, 'She loves me.' Just then Keely opened her closet door. Phil shoved the letter in a near-by drawer.

Keely POV

I justed walked out of the closet and saw that Phil looked flustered. He just shoved a piece of paper in my underwear drawer. I'll just ignore that.

"So what do you think?" I said cheerfully.

"It's great! Do you remember the time you used the Newager and wore that on your date with our teacher?" He let out a forced laugh. I wonder what that paper was that he put in my underwear drawer. Did he realize that he put it in there? Did he see my underwear? Were my pink ones with the little duckies on the top? Maybe I'll ask. Wait no! Stop asking stupid questions about underwear to yourself and make a response to Phil because he's staring strangely at me right now.

I laughed. "Yeah, that was some adventure. I still won't go near the newager." Stop staring at me, Phil! I known that you usually look at the person that's talking to you but really!

"Is something wrong, Phil?" Obviously there was.

"Wrong? No, everything is perfect. Actually, I've never felt so happy!" He was smiling as if he knew something. He noticed and tried to get away. " Keely, I just realized that Pim wanted me to help her with her homework tonight. So, I have to go home and help before dinner. I'll talk to you online."

"Ok bye, Phil." And before I could stop myself I called to him down the stairs. "Were the pink ones with the duckies on the top?"

"Yeah they were. No, I mean… uh… BYE!"

I laughed after he left. Now I just had to see what he was looking at. I walked back in my room and opened the underwear drawer. 'Oh no! Not this!'

A/N: So what did you think? Also the letter was based on a song that I wrote. I'm not a professional but I thought that it would work. please review


	2. The IM

**I'll Miss You**

By houdinicat3

A/N: I wasn't sure if I should make this and the first chapter one big chapter so I posted it separately but on the same day. Feed back will be appreciated.

'I can't believe that Phil read the letter! I was going to tell him eventually.' The truth was that I was never going to tell him. If I did he would have either a) rejected me and avoided me from then on or b) returned my feelings and as soon as we started dating the time machine would get fixed and he would have to leave. Neither outcome was good.

'Now what?' I thought to myself. I went to the computer and listened to my Jennifer Lopez CD. The song "I Love You" comes on.

_I love you! with all my heart_

_& until I die we'll never be apart_

_if you feel the same let me know_

_& if you don't let me go_

_I call you every night just to here you say hi_

_then I hang up & close my eyes_

_I have a vision of you & me holdin hands_

_I hear us makin future plans_

_I love to see you smie_

_you make everything worth while_

_I love it when you hold me tight_

_you never bring me to tears_

_with you I share my dreams,secrets,& fears_

_when I 'm with you I know I 'm in love_

_I know god sent you from up above_

_you never tell me a lie _

_you're the perfect guy_

_even when you act crazy _

_I tell everyone "that's my baby"_

_I will never deny the love I have for you_

_but tell me do you love me too_

_it's you that I will always admire_

_you're my hopes dreams & my one desire_

_my life before you was never this great_

_I 'm happy free & I have faith_

_I wish I could die _

_standing by your side_

_I wanna be your wife_

_for the rest of my life_

_i'm the only girl for you in this world_

_so promise there won't be another girl_

_if I ever lost you I would brake down in cry_

_& forever I would hide_

_if I cried you'd care_

_if I was hurt you'd be there_

_I just wanna let you know_

_that I would forever more_

_love you so_

Phil POV

Phil had rushed home because he was too embarrassed. Keely had seen him staring at her. It was too strange. Then again he was still overjoyed that she loved him too. He turned on his computer and went online. Keely was on but he didn't feel like talking yet. He also found that Pim was online. She was at her boyfriend Chris's house at the time. (Pim is 16 and found one person in this century that wasn't as primitive. She said that she loved Chris but no one could be sure if Pim lied or told the truth about anything.) Phil instant messaged his sister.

Pdiffy07: Pim, can I talk 2 u?

Galactictruble09: shoot?

Pdiffy07: what do u do when u find out that the person u love, loves u back?

Galactictruble09: so Keely told u?

Pdiffy07: who said that I was talking about Keely?

Galactictruble09:no one.but it is isn't it?

Pdiffy07: ok yea it is but what do I do now?

Galactictruble09: does she know?

Pdiffy07: that I know or that I love her 2?

Galactictruble09: both

Pdiffy07: no

Galactictruble09: well that's where you start

Pdiffy07: what do u mean that's where I start?

Galactictruble09: I'll b right back

Pdiffy07: fine but hurry

Keely POV

Keely had signed online. Phil, Pim, and Tia were on. She had become pretty good friends with Pim once she matured. First she talked to Tia who was busy.

Musikeelyme: hey tia! can I talk 2 u about something?

I had second thoughts about trusting this with Tia but was relieved when she was busy.

Fashionroyaltia: sorry I can't talk now. Jake will b here NE minute! Omg! I'm sooo excited!

Musikeelyme: oh…ok. Have fun ; )

Then she talked to Pim.

Musikeelyme: hey Pim!

Galactictruble09: hi keel.

Musikeelyme: Do u know why ur brother put a piece of paper in my underwear drawer?

Galactictruble09: um…no. but I'd love to hear this story.

Musikeelyme: oh it's really not that important

She tried to back out of telling Pim.

Galactictruble09: come on keel, we're friends. U can tell me what happened.

Musikeelyme: well I was getting my outfit ready for graduation…

Galactictruble09: and u found him looking through ur underwear drawer?

Musikeelyme: no, let me finish. Ne way… so I was getting changed in my closet and then when I came out he shoved a piece of paper in my underwear drawer hoping that I wouldn't see it…

Galactictruble09: and?

Musikeelyme: then he kept staring at me…

Galactictruble09: and?

Musikeelyme: then after he left I looked at the paper and…

Galactictruble09: GET 2 THE POINT!

Musikeelyme: the paper was a letter that I wrote 2 him 4 years ago but never mailed. I wrote it when u were going 2 move. In the letter I wrote that I loved him.

Galactictruble09: and 4 years later he just read the whole thing?

Musikeelyme: yep.

Galactictruble09: if it helps all… he feels the same way about u.

Musikeelyme: he does?

Galactictruble09: evry1 can tell.

Musikeelyme: well I didn't know

Galactictruble09: I can c that

Musikeelyme: I don't kno what 2 do

Galactictruble09: talk 2 him online!

Musikeelyme: I can't

Galactictruble09: u can

Musikeelyme: I can't

Galactictruble09: u can!

Musikeelyme: I'll talk 2 him a little later

Galactictruble09: ok. Should I talk 2 him

Musikeelyme: yea go ahead. I'm going to work on one of my songs so I'll talk a little l8r

Galactictruble09: k bye.

Phil POV

Galactictruble09: oh yea, phil.

Pdiffy07: what?

Galactictruble09: keely wants 2 kno why u shoved a piece of paper in her underwear drawer. And so would I for that matter

Pdiffy07: oh it's nothing

Galactictruble09: that's not what keely said after she saw what it was.

Pdiffy07: she saw what the paper was! Oh no! she knows that I know

Galactictruble09: why don't u let her know that u feel the same?

Pdiffy07: I can't

Galactictruble09: u can

Pdiffy07: I can't

Galactictruble09: u can

Pdiffy07: I'll talk 2 her later. Ok?

Galactictruble09: u 2 r more alike than u know.

Later came at the same time for both of them. You just won't read about it yet!

A/N: I hope u like it so far. What do you think of the screen names? Feedback please!


	3. The war and peace part I

**I'll Miss You**

By houdinicat3

A/N thanks for the reviews but I only got one! (LilyGrimm u don't count lol) I think that you guys will like this story if you give it a chance. So here is the next chapter. I think that either in this chapter or the next one I will show the flashback to when Keely wrote the letter. That one missing scene is what I thought I would make this fic around in the first place. So be prepared to go back in time (just not as far as the Diffy's went lol)

Keely POV

'I just have to talk to him.' I thought to myself. 'Like that'll be easy!' Here goes:

Musikeelyme: hey phil

Pdiffy07: hey keel

Musikeelyme: we can't just avoid it phil!

Pdiffy07: avoid what?

Musikeelyme: don't play dumb, phillip diffy! I know that u read the letter.

Pdiffy07: oh well…um

Musikeelyme: u weren't supposed to read it

Pdiffy07: I guessed that seeing as u never sent it.

Pdiffy07: why didn't u end up sending it and why did u keep it

Musikeelyme: why do u think that I never sent it? U didn't move so what was the point?

Pdiffy07: that's not what I meant keel and u know it

Musikeelyme: I was scared ok!

By now I burst into tears. Why couldn't Phil just leave me alone? He had already made me fall in love with him. What more did he want?

Pdiffy07: what were u afraid of?

Musikeelyme: I knew that if I told u, u would either hate me or the time machine would suddenly get fixed and you would have to leave

Pdiffy07: keely there's something I have to tell u

Musikeelyme: save it, phil! _I typed this while tears were pouring down my face. _I have to go!

Pdiffy07: but keel wait!

Musikeelyme: goodbye phil!

I then made it look like I had signed off even though I was still on had left the conversation up.

Pdiffy07: I love u 2.

Phil then signed off. I couldn't believe it. Phil loved me too! I had to talk to him.

Phil POV

I guess I understood why she was mad. I shouldn't have read that stupid letter! She probably hates me now. A pop-up comes onto the computer. I was about to delete it when I read it's message:

_Teen Match Up_

_Someone break your heart? Talk to other teens about it and maybe find a new love!_

This looked interesting. I clicked on the link and looked at the site. It actually looked helpful. I signed up as 'PD-rom07'. It looked like a name that someone would use. Let's see who I can talk to. The only person online is a girl nicknamed: 'theGiftOfMusik'. I guess I'll talk to her.

Keely POV

I decided to log onto TeenMatchUp, the website that I had been visting ever since Phil went out with that girl in freshman year. It was really helpful. The only person online is a new user named 'PD-rom07'. That reminds me of Phil. Wait everything reminds me of Phil. Oh well, let's see what his problems are.

TheGiftOfMusik: hi, PD-rom07. what's life been doing to ya?

PD-rom07: I just found out that the girl that I love feels the same way 4 me

TheGiftOfMusik: so what's the problem?

PD-rom07: well she's my best friend and I just talked to her online. She seems really angry at me for some reason. _Damn it! That probably is Phil! I'll just make sure._

TheGiftOfMusik: did she tell u that she loved u or did u read a letter that she wrote 2 u and stuffed in her underwear drawer? _Oops! I swear that just slipped out!_

PD-rom07: excuse me? How did u know that? Who is this? _Oh no he's catching on! _

TheGiftOfMusik: oh look at the time! Sorry I have to go. I'll talk to u l8r.

PD-rom07: is this keely? _I couldn't respond I just sat there not signing off._

PD-rom07: keely?

TheGiftOfMusik: Phil, I'm soooo sorry 4 getting mad at u. I was just upset because I thought that u would never feel the same way! Phil, I'm sorry. _I started to cry again._

PD-rom07: keely, it's ok. I should b sorry. I shouldn't have read the letter in the first place. I love you too.

TheGiftOfMusik: oh Phil!

I didn't write anymore. I just ran to his house, up the stairs, to his room, and into his arms.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Keel."

A/N: awww isn't that sweet? Well you know that things can't stay sweet for long. Stay tuned!


	4. The war and peace part II

**I'll Miss You**

By houdinicat3

A/N: Ok first of all I'm sorry about the last chapter/author note. It's just that RICA really ticked me off because they obviously didn't read my ended author's note which implied that there was more to come. And the second thing is I don't know what I was thinking! I meant to put in the flashback and completely closed the door to put it in. I had it all worked out in my head.The problem was that it couldn't fit in the story unless something had changed. So I think that this is the best way to put it in. Don't get mad at me if it doesn't work well. Just tell me and I'll do some rearranging. So here is the next chapter and the FLASHBACK!

Suddenly, Keely woke up at her computer. She saw the conversation that she was having with Phil. For the past 10 messages Phil had been asking her if she was there. She had to scroll up to find her last message "Oh, Phil!" So she hadn't gone to his house and hugged him. She could live with that. One thing that she couldn't live with was the heartbreak, again. What if he didn't feel this way for too long. Or maybe the Time Machine would get fixed. She couldn't bring herself to start anything with him if he would have to leave and break her heart. Keely remembered when she wrote that letter.

FLASHBACK (YAY! Well no it's sad. Oh well.)

Phil had left her standing at the tennis court. Keely was speechless. She couldn't believe that Phil was leaving. Keely rushed home in tears. She ran to her room and pulled out a piece of paper. She had to tell him before he left. She just had to. How would she write it?

"_Dear Phil, I love you so don't move." _How pathetic would that have been_. 'I have to start with something normal.' So she wrote,_

_Dear Phil,_

_I know that you're going any day now _(she knew that he was moving the next day but it hurt less to write it like this.)_ and I'll slowly move on. It's going to be hard because I love and you know that I want you to stay. _(wow, that came out fast.)_ It's hard to say goodbye._

(she was really going to miss him.)

_We have grown so close. _

(Keely remembered all of the time that they had spent together. The first time they met she was popular and Tia didn't want to hang out with him. She eventually changed her mind.)

_I just want you to know that I'll miss you. I'll miss you and will always want to be with you._

(Keely remembered the tomato fight. That was the day that she learned that he was from the future. She was so shocked. From then on she had an even bigger appreciation for him and always worried that the time machine would work again.)

_I love you ,Phil. No, it's not the best friend love. I knew ever since we met that I had feelings for you._

(Keely remembered the time when Phil got jealous that she liked Tanner. She didn't feel the same way about Tanner as she did Phil. Tanner was a jerk and Phil was an amazing person.)

_I never knew that they would be this strong. I love you with my entire heart and wish that you felt the same way. _

(She loved him so much.)

_Love,_

_Keely_

She had just finished the letter when her phone rang. She wiped away her tears and answered it.

Keely: Teslow Residence. Keely speaking.

Phil: Keely, it's Phil.

Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe he felt the same way and was going to tell her.

Phil: I have a plan.

Maybe not.

Keely: What do you mean?

Phil: I have a plan to get the pudding dispenser back.

Keely: Oh, that's great! And you called because you want me to help?

Phil: You bet! Ok I'm coming over your house now and I'll tell you the plan there.

Keely: Ok, I'll be up in my room. My parents aren't home so you can just come in with your key.

Phil: Great! Bye.

Keely: Bye.

Maybe she wouldn't need the letter after all. She tucked it away with her candy stash and left it there for the next 4 years.

End of Flashback

Back to the IM conversation.

_TheGiftOfMusik: hi, PD-rom07. what's life been doing to ya?_

_PD-rom07: I just found out that the girl that I love feels the same way 4 me_

_TheGiftOfMusik: so what's the problem? _

_PD-rom07: well she's my best friend and I just talked to her online. She seems really angry at me for some reason. Damn it! That probably is Phil! I'll just make sure._

_TheGiftOfMusik: did she tell u that she loved u or did u read a letter that she wrote 2 u and stuffed in her underwear drawer? Oops! I swear that just slipped out!_

_PD-rom07: excuse me? How did u know that? Who is this? Oh no he's catching on! _

_TheGiftOfMusik: oh look at the time! Sorry I have to go. I'll talk to u l8r._

_PD-rom07: is this keely? I couldn't respond I just sat there not signing off._

_PD-rom07: keely?_

_TheGiftOfMusik: Phil, I'm soooo sorry 4 getting mad u. I was just upset because I thought that u would never feel the same way! Phil, I'm sorry. I started to cry again._

_PD-rom07: keely, it's ok. I should b sorry. I shouldn't have read the letter in the first place. I love you too._

_TheGiftOfMusik: oh Phil!_

PD-rom07: Keel, was that a good 'oh, Phil!' or a bad 'oh, Phil!' ?

PD-rom07: Keely?

PD-rom07: was that good or bad

PD-rom07: Keely?

PD-rom07: Earth to Keely

PD-rom07: would u please answer me

PD-rom07: fine just ignore me

PD-rom07: when I say just ignore me I mean respond!

PD-rom07: keely please talk to me

PD-rom07: keely, I love you and really want you to talk to me.

PD-rom07: please keely.

TheGiftOfMusik: what do you want me to say

she said finally. She didn't want another heartbreak. She just couldn't go out with him.

PD-rom07: maybe something reassuring like 'oh, Phil!' was a good thing or maybe that u still love me

TheGiftOfMusik: so u want 2 know if I still love u

PD-rom07: well, yes

TheGiftOfMusik: Phil, it just… well…

PD-rom07: well what? Just tell me

TheGiftOfMusik: I can't go out with u

PD-rom07: why not? I mean it's ok if u don't love me anymore but we're still friends, right?

_Keely could tell that she hurt him. He had hurt her before._

TheGiftOfMusik: Phil, I'm sorry. I just don't know what 2 think

PD-rom07: well, ok then, I have 2 go um… help my mom with dinner.

Phil then signed off. Keely felt even worse than before. She didn't know what to do.


	5. revised

By houdinicat3

A/N: sorry to end like that but I had serious writer's block. Well I still have writers block but I wanted to update ok so here goes and I'm sorry that I'm taking so long. I hope that you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like I have to beg to get them. So on the story.( oh and i just felt like mentioning that "Now You See It" is on right now as I'm finishing up this chapter)

There was no one that Keely could talk to. No one else knew Phil's secret so it would be hard to explain why she was so worried about going out with him. Then again… there was always Pim. Keely decided to call her for a reassuring (or at least comforting) voice. Pim didn't answer her cell phone when Keely called so she was forced to call their house. Of course Phil answered the phone. Keely tried to sound like a 16 year old so Phil wouldn't recognize her. But of course that wouldn't work.

Phil: Hello?

Keely: Um hi. Is Pim there?

Phil: Keely?

Keely: Huh? This is Veronica.

Phil: Oh. Wait, Pim doesn't have a friend named Veronica.

Keely: Well obviously she does. Will you just put her on the phone?

Phil: Keel, I know it's you. You don't have to talk with me but I just wish you tell me why you're upset.

Keely: Would you put Pim on the phone because I've been waiting for the past three minutes?

Phil: Fine. (PIM! PHONE!) He yelled.

Pim: Hello?

Keely: Hang up, Phil.

She heard a phone click off.

Pim: What's wrong, Keel?

Keely: I can't go out with him.

Pim: Why not? You're in love with him, aren't you?

Keely: But what if the time machine gets fixed and you have to leave. Then I'll never see him or you again.

Pim: Keel, if it does get fixed Phil will be a legal adult and will be able to decide whether he wants to stay here or not. And trust me, he'll stay. As for me, in the future age 16 is the legal age of adulthood and I'll be able to stay as well.

Keely: You really think that he would stay?

Pim: Didn't I just say that?

Keely: Thanks, Pim! I feel a lot better. Can I talk to Phil?

Pim: Sure. Just make sure that you tell him that you want t start dating. I think I'll die if you two don't.

Keely: Fine. Just maybe not yet.

Pim: Well make it soon. (PHIL! PHONE!)

Phil: Hello?

Keely: Look, Phil, I'm really sorry. And I just wanted to s-

Phil: Oh it's you. (He said this in a bored and angry voice.)

Keely: Well that was really loving (she said sarcastically)

Phil: Look who's talking.

Keely: Phil! I wanted to tell you that yes I'm still in love with you and would love to go out with you but obviously you don't so bye!

She then hung up the phone flopped on her bed and started to cry. She was already heart broken and they didn't even go out yet. No one said that it would be easy.

Phil's POV

Phil didn't know what to do. For starters he hung up the phone that felt like it was glued to his hand. So she did love him. If she wanted to go out with, why did she say no before. Something was obviously wrong. Even though he was a little mad, Phil still loved and cared for Keely. He decided to not even mention going out until he was sure that she was ok. He couldn't take talking to her where they couldn't see each other. He walked to her house, in the door (Mrs. Teslow just gave him a key years before so he wouldn't have to disturb them every time he went over), and upstairs to Keely's room. He knocked on the door because he heard crying and didn't want to burst in on her.

"Who is it?" She said weakly.

"It's me." He called back.

"What do you want, Phil?"

"I want to talk in person so it'll be hard to do that through your door."

She grunted so he took it as "You can come in." He saw her lying down on her bed on her stomach crying.

" Keely, please tell me what's wrong." Phil said this sitting next to her on the bed.

"I don't know what to do, Phil. I love you and would love to go out with you but I don't want to get hurt again." She sobbed and started to sit up resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean again?"

"When I wrote that letter my heart was broken. I was never going to see you again. After that I swore that I would never let my heart get broken again."

"You're breaking my heart by doing this." He said quietly. Phil didn't think that she heard him but she did.

"Phil"

"No, Keely, listen. I promise that I won't hurt you. If I do you can have a hundred Pickford cops come after me with bombs that look like tomatoes. I will never hurt you and would never want to." He hugged her but she pulled away.

"You promise?" She said seriously.

"Yes, I promise to never hurt you because I love you too much." He pulled her into his arms again and this time she didn't oppose. They just sat there in each other's arms completely happy. Just then, Mrs. Teslow walked in the room.

"Keely, great news! You were given a full scholarship to that Broadcast Journalism college in Australia! You leave next week. Oh, hi, Phil." She added that finally noticing him. Mrs. Teslow then walked away proud of her daughter about the scholarship.

"Uh…Phil?" Keely said looking up at him.

"Yes?" He said looking into her eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

A/N: sorry for the cliff but didn't want you to forget me! Please review and please no flamers (or at least put SOMETHING positive.) I'm looking for constructive criticism not just criticism. Or good reviews would be even better.


	6. an

A/N- Sorry that it's been so long since i've updated this story. It's writers block. I'm revising it so it makes more sense.


End file.
